


环行

by MoreRainyDays



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2021-01-13 14:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreRainyDays/pseuds/MoreRainyDays
Summary: 我想问你，飞行器的执行周期。





	1. Chapter 1

樊振东真没想到他会在这种形势下再见到马龙。

大概是上个月的某一天，半夜两点，樊振东对证词对到头大。他抓抓头发，拉开聊天列表看了两秒，果断挑了许昕的页面点开。  
他敲出三个字：“没睡吧。”  
许昕十秒后就回了：“你不是废话。”  
他接着说：“最近真是邪了门了。”  
樊振东对着屏幕也点了点头。他灌了一大口咖啡，感觉太阳穴的神经突突跳了起来。  
他劈里啪啦打起字来：“看到你们也累的要死我就放心了。”  
许昕：“？？？”  
许昕：“合着你大半夜就是找我比惨呢？”  
许昕：“朋友886我现在就抱着彦彦睡觉去了你自己熬吧！”  
但他很快就把最后这条撤了回去。  
他又发了一遍：“朋友886我现在就去睡觉了你自己熬吧！”  
许昕最近头像改成了他家那只有点丑的毛根，趴在料理台上一副生无可恋的样子，用他的话说就是完美呈现了他最近累到报废的生活状态。樊振东本来看着他的头像发笑没觉出什么，看他突然撤回的句子反而生出点涩意。  
他揉揉眼睛。  
他现在住的高层到了晚上非常安静——当时挑了这儿也是因为想着有个人睡觉一定要安静。但是现在来看简直安静得要命。他半趴在桌面上，有点自暴自弃地用脑门磕了一下木制的桌面，硬是发出点闷响打破这一刻凝固的夜。  
他突然有很多话想说。  
他只点了桌边的一盏落地灯。在夜色笼罩下的房间里，有限的灯光都汇在他身边。那灯罩上还幼稚地贴了一张熊猫的贴纸，圆滚滚的抱着个苹果。樊振东盯着看了两秒，那暖黄色的灯光似乎就在顷刻之间变得有点刺眼。  
电脑响了一声，许昕的头像又跳出来：“不是吧，我还没睡，你先睡着了？”  
樊振东直到看到许昕的回复他才意识到自己打了什么出去。  
他说：“我昨晚梦见马龙了。”  
许昕等了一会，大概是看他一直没反应，追问了一句：“然后呢？”  
似乎开了个话头，深夜旺盛的荷尔蒙裹挟着情绪就追着他把剩下的话说了出来。  
他说：“我知道你们给这个嫌疑人的辩护方向是精神疾病，说他小的时候受过虐待，没办法对自己的行为负责。”  
许昕回得很快：“这是事实啊。”  
樊振东没想跟他辩论。  
“你说，假如你一生的走向，你的性格，这些东西跟你童年时候的经历都有这么大的关系。换句话说，你小时候发生的事情能影响你几十年，跟着你一辈子，在你今后的每个决定里都出现过去的影子。”  
他不知道在对谁发问：“这样有什么意思？”  
“这和命运是被写好了我们没法挣扎有什么区别？你小时候多吃了一块糖，直接导致了你这辈子都害怕被人爱？什么事情都能回溯到一个原因，一个开始，一个起点，这真的太可怕了。好像人的生命只有那一段日子有意义，那之后都是无谓的挣扎罢了。”  
许昕回了个串省略号。“你受什么刺激了？”  
樊振东不知道如何作答：“哪有什么刺激，一天天忙得要死。”  
许昕：“哦我知道了，马龙吧。”  
樊振东：“……”  
许昕拨了个语音过来。  
樊振东犹豫了两秒接了起来。  
许昕问他怎么了。尽管许昕压低了声音，但是调子里还是带着一点他特有的活泼，好像事事都压不垮他。  
事实上许昕也确实是这样的人。他有天分，也勤恳，但是从来不是肯规规矩矩整整齐齐的人。大的小的篓子他也捅过几次，马龙作为最大的受害者曾经不止一次地跟樊振东吐槽过，说许昕总是过分快乐。但是樊振东总觉得马龙的话里话外带着一点羡慕。不多，但是还是有一点。  
绕过来绕过去还是得想到马龙。  
樊振东的视线移到他桌前按倒的相框上。他没换过照片，但也没扶起来过。  
但他不需要扶起来也知道里面一直装着的是谁。  
他对着木制边框短暂地笑了一下。他说：“我昨晚又梦见他来着。我在和别人一块吃饭，他突然走进来，坐在我对面，然后对我笑了一下。然后我就醒了。”  
许昕在对面没出声，樊振东一狠心，逼着自己把话说出口。  
“真他妈绝了。这几年我对谁稍微有一点动心，那点喜欢还没成型，我就能想起来他对我笑。就那么个笑。”  
樊振东唇上挂着的表情还是笑，但他左手轻微得颤抖，捂住了自己的眼睛：“然后我就会意识到，啊，原来是有点像马龙啊。”  
许昕叹了口气。他说：“我真是服了你们了。”  
但他再开口的时候，声音里没有任何叹息，他像是低着头低声在笑：“你猜怎么着，我有个新闻要告诉你。”  
“马龙要回国了。”

但是他没想到马龙回来得这么快。快得他连自己的疲惫失望和沮丧都还没收好，就看见马龙又站在他面前。  
他才刚走出法庭大门没几步，就认出几米外站着的正和秦志戬交谈的人的背影来。他手里抱着公文包，里面厚厚几沓资料重得似乎有几千斤。这时弗朗西斯卡满脸的笑意从他身后也出了门。许是看他一脸怔愣站在原地，还带了点吃惊回头看了他一眼。  
许昕的声音从他身后的走廊传来：“马龙！”  
马龙转身，带着笑容对着许昕挥了挥手。  
樊振东觉得有那么一瞬间，他的视线应该落在他身上。但就算有，马龙也没有多分给他一秒的停留。  
许昕冲着人小跑过去，路过樊振东身边的时候还拍了拍他的肩膀。  
马龙张开手臂抱了一下许昕，然后揽着他的肩膀和秦志戬一块拐了弯消失在走廊尽头。  
这时候他的手机震了一下，是刘国梁：“这周许昕来顶工时，你把资料都转给他，下次开庭你跟他一块。”  
樊振东捏紧手机，又望了一眼他们消失的拐角。但人已经走了，脚步声都消失了。  
他一步一步走到大门口，在抬头直面阳光之前回了个“好”。  
马龙抱着胳膊，站在秦志戬办公室外走廊的窗户前，看着樊振东走下了大门外的台阶。然后他皱着眉回头对许昕发问：“他最近输了多少？”  
许昕耸耸肩：“反正就……挺多。”  
马龙眉间蹙起的弧度更深了一点。  
几秒之后许昕反而笑了起来。他倚着墙，左脚脚尖漫不经心地蹭着地面。他说：“你隔了这么久之后才回来，要适应的东西可也一大堆。我看你还是先担心你自己吧，哥。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马龙生日快乐！  
短了点之后再补吧hhh先占个更新！

马龙第一次遇见樊振东是在母校的模拟法庭上。那时候他毕业了三年，大的小的案子也跟着跑了不少，终于被张雷觉得还算有点经验，把人邀请回去给辩方学生做导师。  
开场之前在检方团的樊振东圆着一张脸有点腼腆地跟他握了手，结果法槌一敲之后瞬间变身，一个人以碾压之势说得辩方整团节节败退。马龙坐在桌子最末端一边叹气自己这边不争气，一边饶有兴趣地看着樊振东板着一张脸把法条说得掷地有声。“就是泪沟太明显了有点显凶。”  
为了辩方崩得不太难看，他也顾不上姿态好不好看，亲自下场给辩方写了词。结果临近结尾几乎变成他跟樊振东两个人的个人对决，马龙一边在心里吐槽自己抽了什么风为什么要跟一个学生过不去，一边毅然决然正了正领带自己走到辩方席上去做了陈词：“法官大人。”  
第一次休庭之后张雷木着一张脸数落他怎么还亲自下场没点前辈的样子，马龙心里没忍住冒出了一堆吐槽：我要是不下场这还有再打第二次的必要？那小孩儿一个人就能把这边整组活剥了。但他没说出口，就神在在得按照节奏朝张雷点头。  
他分神看了一眼检方席，樊振东皱紧眉头不知道在纸上狂写些什么，他的队友凑成一堆，都围在他身后。王皓抱着胳膊不知道在出什么神，作为检方导师却一副不用干涉的清闲模样。马龙看着又叹了口气，问张雷：“雷哥，这樊振东是王涛教授在带呢吧？研几了？”  
张雷有点惊讶：“老王带你都看得出来？可以啊。”马龙笑：“看这脸形猜的。”张雷也跟着笑：“不过你把他猜大了，他刚大四，不过老王指名给了保研名额，这次模拟就把他带上了。”“哟，天才少年啊。”  
张雷笑着瞪他：“怎么样，感觉自己要被拍死在沙滩上了？”马龙点头：“我这前浪可得有点危机感，这要是输给一个大四学生我以后还混不混了。”他叹口气：“你看皓哥清闲的那样，我看樊振东像检方导师。”  
樊振东似乎是听到了自己的名字，一抬头正对上马龙的视线。他微微抿嘴，对马龙露出一个带着势在必得意味的笑容来。马龙回头问张雷：“雷哥，王涛教授的弟子是不是基本都去了检察院？”张雷“嗯”了一声：“差不多吧？”  
马龙点点头，然后冲着樊振东走过去：“小樊。”樊振东抬头。  
马龙双手撑在桌上，俯身看他：“有没有兴趣做辩护？”樊振东似乎是有点懵：“啊？”  
王皓倒是笑起来：“老龙，你这是公然挖我墙角啊？”  
马龙一摊手：“昂，我这不是考虑到你们师兄弟一股脑都进检察院多无聊啊，毕了业还总是跟一样的人混一块。给你小师弟提供个多元发展的机会。”  
他扭头又看向樊振东：“怎么样，寒假跟着我实习，来么？”  
樊振东摸了摸鼻子：“我记得我来之前是听说你们律所不招实习生啊。”  
马龙点头：“是不缺跑腿打杂的，缺你。”  
樊振东眼睛闪闪亮，听到这句话脸颊也红了半面。马龙也发现稍微有点过分，补上半句：“……这样的。”  
他轻声咳了一句希望给自己找补一下：“怎么样，你先考虑，考虑好了给我发邮件？”他低头想从口袋里摸出名片来，樊振东却打断他：“不用考虑了。”  
他站起身，平视马龙的眼睛。男孩儿跟他差不多高，两个人的视线撞在一块，马龙对于他未说出口的决定笃定起来。他看着樊振东很用力地点了点头：“我来。”  
马龙唇角的笑意酝酿已久。他伸出手：“那你也算我们辩方的人了，再开庭你可给我留点面子啊。”  
这下子检方整组都跟着笑了起来。樊振东笑眯了眼睛握住他的手：“你放心，我不会的。”


End file.
